Wild Winds Section 1
by callieco1174
Summary: This is the first part of an ongoing story I will be working on with my friend. This is my first story on here so be nice, please. This a totally revamped story with the Yu Yu Hakusho cast thrown in. KuramaOC and HieiOC. Oh yeah, completed!
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Youko Kurama is a fox demon who is forced to fight. He simply wished for peace and to return as a human to his human mother. He has a younger sister named Iwashi. She also wishes to be free from the government's oppression that keeps her from making her own decision. Yurino is an orphan who was separated from her only family (her aunt) at an early age. She had decided to fight the government so they may be reunited. Hiei is a soldier who is currently in prison. He was charged with defying the law, murder, and stealing. The fire demon only has a few years left in prison but he plans to escape and destroy the government. Little do these four know that their destinies are entwined. 


	2. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
Youko Kurama looked out the window. The streets were deserted. That was just what he wanted. He threw off the thin rags that he was forced to call blankets and walked over to the door. He cast a glance over at his sleeping sister, Iwashi.   
  
"I'm sorry I must leave Iwashi, but this is for your sake as well as mine," he said. He turned his back to her and opened the door. "Youko where are you going?" Iwashi asked sleepily.   
  
"Out," was his answer.   
  
"How long will you be gone?" she asked him.   
  
"I don't know," he answered.   
  
"Youko you're going to fight the government aren't you?" Iwashi asked.   
  
"How did you find out what I was going to do?" Kurama asked her.   
  
"You talk about it when you're asleep. I listen to that. I've decided that I want to help you. I hate the way we live right now," she answered. Kurama thought for a second then he nodded. Iwashi smiled and followed Kurama out the door. Together they walked down the road and into the shadows.  
  
*****  
  
Yurino walked quietly out of the room she shared with the other girls. She was careful not to step on anyone. She quietly down the hall and outside. She was going to fight the government.   
  
"Those people will fall. I don't want to work here. I want to work towards my dreams instead of forever doing what those people tell em to do," She said to herself. Her wolf demon blood helped her senses to she could see the road before her. She walked the way her instincts told her to go. She didn't notice anything except that the darkness was her ally.   
  
*****  
  
Hiei sat quietly in his cell. He was using his secret weapon, his Jagan eye, to see outside the building.   
  
"So," he thought. "Three people are coming to destroy the government. They have no idea how strong these people really are. Maybe I'll help them." Hiei closed his eyes and waited. It would be a while before they got here. 


	3. 2's a family, 3's a group

Chapter 2  
  
2's a Family, 3's a Group  
  
  
  
Kurama looked down at the limp form of his sister he was carrying. She was tired so he had let her sleep. They were close to the government so he had to find a place to hide. Iwashi stirred and soon woke up. She looked at him sleepily.   
  
"Youko why are you still walking? You need to rest too!" she said. Kurama just nodded and looked away. Iwashi jumped out of his arms.   
  
"Youko I'm being serious! If we want to defeat the government people you can't just force yourself forward until you collapse! You're my brother and I don't want you to hurt yourself," she said. Tears were starting to drip down her cheeks.   
  
"It's okay, Iwashi," he said. "I was planning on stopping soon anyway." The sound of footsteps filled his ears.   
  
"Who's there!" he asked. A girl with red bangs and brown hair walked towards them.   
  
*****  
  
Yurino had heard the two people before she had seen them. One was a tall fox demon and the other a short demon. She couldn't tell what type. She silently listened to their conversation. One sentence caught her ear.   
  
"If we want to defeat the government..." Yurino knew she could trust them then. She began to walk towards them.   
  
"Who's there," the fox demon called. She then came close enough to see them and for them to see her. Yurino recognized one right away. Youko Kurama the famous thief, now a soldier. The other one she didn't recognize.   
  
"Hello. I overheard your talk of fighting the government. I, too wish to oppose them. My name is Yurino," she said. The two demons looked at each other before turning to her.   
  
"My name is Youko Kurama. Call me Kurama, please," the fox demon said.   
  
"And my name is Iwashi. I'm Youko's sister," Iwashi said. "Kurama and Iwashi, what kind of demons are you?" Yurino asked. "Youko is a fox demon and I'm a water sprite," was Iwashi's answer.   
  
"Yurino may I ask what kind of demon you are?" Kurama asked politely.   
  
"I'm more of a human actually. I'm only 25% arctic wolf demon. I got my demon blood from my mother," Yurino answered.   
  
"Hey Yurino d'ya wanna help us fight the government?" Iwashi asked. She was yawning again. Yurino smiled.   
  
"Of course. I feel the same way you do about it." Iwashi nodded and soon fell back asleep.   
  
"Kurama follow me. I know place where you can sleep for the night," Yurino said. Kurama nodded and followed her.  
  
*****  
  
Hiei watched Yurino, Kurama, and Iwashi. He now knew their names. He had known Youko Kurama, the famed thief before the group had done their introductions. They had even fought in the same squad for a while. There was something about Kurama's sister though. He couldn't figure out what. Hiei just closed his eyes. He could wait a few more days before they got here. 


	4. Enter the Fortress

Okay Disclaimer that I've forgotten for the last few chapters. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but Iwashi is mine and Yurino belongs to Kitsunnoai.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Enter the Fortress  
  
"Yurino are you sure you can get across? You have almost no experience with these kind of things," Kurama asked.   
  
"I can do it just fine," Yurino answered. The lights outside of the building finally turned off. Yurino was boosted over the fence by Kurama. She looked around then ran over to the side of the building. Kurama boosted Iwashi over before jumping over. He ran over to the building but Iwashi froze. A light shone on her and two men walked over.   
  
"You are under arrest for trespassing. Come with us and do not try to resist," one guard said. One of the guards grabbed each of her arms.   
  
"Youko... help me. Please!" she yelled.   
  
"Look she's yelling for this 'Youko'. He's probably dead," one of the guards said. Iwashi turned her head briefly towards Kurama and Yurino. Kurama was ready to run out and get his sister, but she winked at him.   
  
"Don't worry Kurama," Yurino whispered. "She has it under control." Kurama relaxed, but only slightly.   
  
*****  
  
Hiei opened his eyes. Someone had opened the door. A person was thrown in and the door slammed shut again.   
  
"He... hello. Is someone in here?" a girl asked.   
  
"You're Iwashi right?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name," Iwashi asked him. She wished she could see the person speaking to her. Hiei walked out of the shadows.   
  
"My name is Hiei. I've been... watching you for the past few days," he said.   
  
"Hey I've heard of you. You used to work with Youko," Iwashi exclaimed at him.  
  
"I you mean Youko Kurama, then you would be correct," was Hiei's answer. "I don't mean to sound like your brother but you should get some sleep." Iwashi nodded. She layed down on the cold stone floor and managed to fall asleep. Hiei was about to go to sleep when he noticed she was shivering. He pulled off his cloak and put it on top of her. Then he laid down and went to sleep himself.   
  
(A/N: O.O even in the rewritten story his shirt comes off)  
  
*****  
  
"Yurino we just have to sneak around to that door and then we're in," Kurama whispered. Yurino nodded.   
  
"Stay here. I'll get in. When I wave to you, come over." Kurama snuck around the corner. Yurino peeked around it until Kurama began to wave her over. He pulled a seed out of his hair and threw it by the door. A man walked out and the seed grew into a stout twig that held the door open. The man didn't even look back. As soon as he was out of sight Kurama and Yurino snuck over to the door.   
  
"Yurino get in, I need to get my seed," Kurama said. Yurino went in then watched as Kurama shrunk the plant back into a seed. She thought of her own spirit energy and how she could only use one attack. "Kurama," she said.   
  
"Hm?" he asked.   
  
"When... when this is is all over, will you... will you teach me to do what you just did," she asked, beginning to blush.   
  
"Do what," he asked her.   
  
"Grow plants like that," Yurino answered.   
  
"Oh... sure I can, if that's what you want," he said, also beginning to blush. Ah yes, a new love has arisen.   
  
"Okay Kurama we should go look for your sister. How will we find her," Yurino asked.   
  
"She has a seed with her. I just have to track the seed and we'll find her," the fox-demon answered. The two walked down the hall to where they hoped Iwashi was.   
  
*****  
  
Iwashi woke up on the cold stone floor of the prison cell. She then realized that the man's... Hiei's... coat was on top of her. She sat up and looked over at him. He was asleep.   
  
"Oh Youko... when will you get here," she whispered. She pulled out the seed Youko made her keep. She felt her brothers spirit energy pulsing inside it. She knew he was coming. She turned around and noticed a bucket by the door. There were two pieces of bread and a spilled cup of water in it.   
  
"The water's always spilled," Hiei said walking up. "And when it isn't spilled it's dirty. That's one of the downsides of living in a prison." Hiei took his bread and walked to the back of the prison cell. He didn't notice Iwashi making motions with her hands and holding the cup.   
  
"Here," she said, holding the cup out to him.   
  
"What?" he asked, looking at her.   
  
"I'm a water sprite. Besides it's the least I could do after you gave me your coat," she answered. She smiled and began to eat her bread.   
  
"She's... cute," Hiei thought(A/N. Cute is not a word not often thought in Hiei's mind, ya know) He soon went back to eating his bread and drinking his water.   
  
Yo Author here. This chapter took me forever to type because I just didn't have time. I hope you people who actually know that this story exists like it. Just to let ya know I have up to chapter 7 written I just gotta get them typed. Hope ya enjoy.  
  
Quote of the Chapter: Sorry I don't have time to be arrested (Kurama) 


	5. All Together Now

Heya peeps nice to see that you are still with me (if you really are). I figure you deserve a brief explination of who's who and the love interest things. Now somewhere in the fanfics we wrote there is a chart with the families on it, but I don't know where. So anyway, Iwashi is Kurama's sister and a water sprite, but don't ask me how that happened (now might be a bad time to mention that Jin is also her cousin. Like I said very confusing) She has a love interest in Hiei in case you can't tell. Oh yeah because she grew up with Kurama she has a tendancy to call him Youko no matter what form he's in. I'll explain Yurino after the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Iwashi and Kitsunnoai owns Yurino but the rest belongs to the people who made it. Trust me if I had a choice I would change that fact.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
All Together Now  
  
Kurama ran through the hallways. The power from his sister's seed was becoming more clear. He noticed that Yurino was falling behind.   
  
"Yurino if you are getting tired, you just have to say so," he said.   
  
"I... just need... a short... rest," she said. She was breathing heavily, Kurama noticed.   
  
"Get on," he said.   
  
"Wha..." was all she could say in return.   
  
"Get on my back. I'll carry you," he answered. Yurono just nodded and walked over to him. As soon as she was on he took off running again.   
  
"He's just like the boyfriend I wish I had," she thought. She leaned her head against his shoulder and listened to the rythmic pounding of his feet.   
  
*****  
  
Hiei's head snapped around to look at the door.   
  
"Someone's here," he said.   
  
"Youko!" Iwashi yelled as her brother ran around the corner.   
  
"Hn. Long time no see, Kurama," Hiei said.   
  
"Hiei. You are the one person I didn't expect to see here," Kurama said, letting Yurino off of his back.   
  
"How are you going to get them out?" she asked.   
  
"Remember, I used to be a thief. You have to know how to pick lock to follow that profession," Kurama answered. The statement was followed by the lock clicking open. Hiei walked out followed by a blushing Iwashi.  
  
"Iwashi why are you...oh," Kurama said. He followed her eyes to Hiei's bare chest.   
  
"Hiei here's your coat back," Iwashi said, still blushing. Hiei took it and put it on.  
  
"C'mon I know the way to the leader' area," Hiei said. He turned to walk out but the path was blocked.   
  
"Halt all of you. You are under arrest. Be warned we will use force if necissary," the lead demon said.   
  
"I'm sorry, we don' have time to be arrested," Kurama said. (yay! classic Kurama quote form the show)  
  
"Hn. A roadblock. We'll just have to clear it," Hiei said. He pulled out his sword. Kurama pulled out a rose and summoned the rose whip while Iwasji got out her numchucks (is that spelled right?) Yurino readied her magic ribbon (more about that later). Then the two sides charged.  
  
*****  
  
Okay about Yurino. Her dad was a retired spirit detective and her mother was a half arctic wolf demon. So she is a one quarter arctic wolf demon three quarters human. He parents are dead so she lives with her aunt Akuneko, who she hates (because her aunt hates her). I'll explain more about them in the next chapter. Ja ne!  
  
Thought of the Chapter: How does Hiei possibly keep replacing his coat-things? He doesn't get paid for his job as far as we know. Does he steal them? Does he have a secret stash of money? Of coats? 


	6. First Battle

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me (sadly) but Iwashi is my creation and Yurino is Kitsunnoai's.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
First Battle  
  
Hiei reached the charging government officials first. He sliced and moved so quickly that he was only a blur. Kurama jumped to the back of the group and began to attack the men at the end.   
  
"Watch out! Those men are famous for their fighting skills," someone yelled. Yurino and Iwashi attacked anyone who tried to escape or get reiforcements.   
  
"Hiei look out!" Iwashi yelled. She threw her numchucks (spelling?) towards a demon who was about to attack Hiei. They hit the demon head on, then Hiei attacked the demon while it was trying to recover. Iwashi ran over to get her weapon back then went back to fighting, but not before getting a gruff 'thanks' from Hiei. She turned to see the few remaining demons in front of her brother. He was on the ground holding his hand to his shoulder.   
  
"NO! Kurama," Yurino yelled, running towards him.   
  
"Spirit Petals," she yelled firing her attack. All the demons were knocked over. Kurama then took the liberty of finishing them off. He fell to his knees and pressed his hand to his shoulder again. Blood was slowly dripping over his hand.   
  
"Youko you're hurt. You should have let Hiei kill those demons," Iwashi said, running over. Yurino walked up to them.   
  
"Iwashi, move please," she said. Iwashi scooted over but stayed close to her brother. Yurino held her hands about a foot about Kurama's shoulder.   
  
"Suiren hanabira naosu," she whispered. (A/N: I'm not sure exactly what that translates to, because Kitsunnoai made it up) Glowing white petals floated from her hands to the cut. It sealed up and healed in a matter of seconds. She then fell to her knees adn forward onto Kurama. He held her for a second. Then he whispered "Thank you." before standing up.   
  
"Youko, is Yurino okay?" Iwashi asked.   
  
"Hn. She's just exausted from using too much Spirit energy. Give her a while and she'll recover. Kitsune do you really plan on carrying her until she wakes up?" Hiei said to Kurama. Kurama just nodded. Hiei shrugged and started to walk.   
  
"We should go before more people come," he said. Iwashi followed him. Kurama lokked over his shoulder before he too followed the short fire demon.   
  
Okay I know that I said Yurino only had one attack but I wanted her to heal Kurama, not anyone else. Besides healing doesn't count as an attack, does it? What ever, See ya in the next chapter  
  
Quote of the Chapter: How does it feel to live in a constant haze of stupidity? (Hiei to Kuwabaka--I totally want an answer.) 


	7. Takin' a break or it was an accident

Disclaimer: The manga goddesses own nothing in this story except Iwashi, Yurino, and the story line.   
  
Sorry to anyone who thinks that this chapter has a Spirited Away reference, I was watching that while I was writing.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Takin' a break or  
  
It was an accident!  
  
"Someone's coming," Hiei said. He opened the closest door and ran in, followed by Kurama and Iwashi. Kurama put Yurino down before locking the door. Luckily, the room was empty. But it was a giant... bathroom? Yurino began to stir.   
  
"I smell bath herbs," she said. Kurama put his hand on her shoulder. She woke up and yelled, "No I don't want to go back! I left that bath house for a reason!" She calmed down after she saw Kurama, Hiei, and Iwashi staring at her.  
  
"How did I get here?" she asked.   
  
"Youko carried you!" Iwashi said happily while her brother blushed.   
  
"Well this might sound frivolous guys but I want to take a bath," Yurino said.   
  
"I do too," Iwashi agreed.   
  
"Yes, Yurino a bath would be nice right now," Kurama said. All three looked over at Hiei.   
  
"I don't like water. I'll just sit on the side," he said. Yurino shrugged and walked over to the changing room. Iwashi followed her. Kurama walked over to the boys changing room. He looked over his shoulder at Hiei before walking in. Kurama walked out five minutes later (wearing a bathing suit, don't get any idea's you hentais. Iwashi and Yurino have bathing suits too) He got into the bath and tried to relax. When Yurino and Iwashi didn't come out Hiei decided to find out what was going on.   
  
"What's taking you so long?" he called.  
  
"Just give us some time," Yurino called. Hiei heard some giggling.   
  
"You two had better come out now," Hiei said, turning the doorknob (A/N: You know how the door is always locked? Well it wasn't...) The door swung open revealing Yurino in a bathing suit and (gasp) half-naked Iwashi.   
  
"Oops...eh heh... um... er... erm," Hiei said in a very un-Hiei-ish manner. He backed out the door before the girls saw his redness. It wouldn't have mattered because Iwashi had turned exactly the same color. Hiei stood near the bathtub staring off at nothing. Kurama noticed this and swam over.   
  
"Hiei what is wrong?" he asked.   
  
"Hn. Girls, dressing room. It was an accident," Hiei answered.   
  
*****  
  
" 'Kay Iwashi we gotta do something to get Hiei back for peeping," Yurino said.   
  
"Peeping?" Iwashi asked.   
  
"sigh Looking in on us while you were changing," she said.   
  
"Oh, okay. Let's get him in the pool. You know he said he didn't like water," Iwashi answered.   
  
"Good idea. I'll distract him if you get him in the water," Yurino said.   
  
"Okay Yurino," Iwashi said back. They two girls slapped hands and walked out of the changing room.   
  
*****  
  
"Hiei you're a perv," Yurino said. (A/N: Never heard anyone call Hiei, of all people, a perv before have you.)   
  
"Hn. Girl I'm no perv as you say. Like I told the kitsune, it was an accident," Hiei answered. Yurino replied by getting ready to push Hiei into the bathtub. He moved, of course, but he wasn't expecting a double attack.   
  
"Hiei look out!" Iwashi yelled. She grabbed him as soon as he landed and jumped into the bath. She made sure she had a firm hold on Hiei's wrist as she hit the water with a splash. Hiei immediately started yelling when he surfaced.   
  
"In case you forgot I'm a fire demon! Water is not good, it could weaken my powers drastically! We could lose a fight now because of this!"   
  
Hiei climbed out of the pool and started to steam as he raised his body temperature to dry himself off. Kurama sighed silently. This was supposed to be relaxing.  
  
Yo people me again. Nice to see that you are still reading (if you are at all) I need people to review so I know how I'm doing. If you even make it to this chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need to know what I could do better and what is good. If you want some explinations about anything feel free to ask. I'll try to answer.   
  
Thought of the Chapter: If Jin the Wind Master (who is my number 2 YYH fav.) is so popular how come he only has like two and a half episodes with him in it in all? 


	8. Separation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Iwashi and the story line. Kitsunnoai owns Yurino, Kokoroyasha, and Kawaruyasha. I also do not own Mokuba (Yu-gi-oh peeps do) or Largo (property of the Megatokyo creators. Read Megatokyo by the way. It's really good and Largo is SO funny) Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Separation  
  
"Sir we have relocated the warriors. They are headed for the level four staircase," a soldier said.   
  
"Good. Very good," the giant chair turned around to reveal the government leader, Mokuba Kaiba (Kidding, but I bet you all didn't see that coming. It's really...Largo. Kidding again. It's really Kokoroyasha.)   
  
"We'll have to use the divide and conquer strategy. Kawaruyasha!" he yelled. The tan-skinned, golden haired demon came through the wall. She looked at her pale, silver-haired brother.   
  
"Yes?" she asked, sweetly.   
  
"We need to split up this group. Can you do that?" Kokoroyasha asked.   
  
"Why of course I can hon," Kawaruyasha said. She walked back through the wall and towards her victims.   
  
*****  
  
"Help...help me.." someone called from down the hall. Kurama rushed forwards closely followed by Yurino. Iwashi had to drag Hiei, who was going to ignore the person and continue down the hall.   
  
"Help me," came again. Kurama stopped when he saw a young girl, barely hanging onto the edge of a pit.   
  
"Give me your hand," he said, reaching to her.   
  
"No if I let go I'll fall," she said. Kurama sighed.   
  
"Yurino, come here. You grab one of her arms and I'll grab the other," he said. When each had a firm hold on the girl's hands they began to pull her up. She looked up at them and her happy-to-be-rescued grin shifted to an evil smile. She pushed against the wall of the pit, pulling Kurama and Yurino in. She turned into a bird before their eyes and flew over to the edge of the pit. She landed and shifted forms again to a tan-skinned, golden-haired woman.   
  
"Sayonara," Kawaruyasha said walking through the wall. Iwashi and Hiei came around the corner just in time to see Kurama and Yurino fall in and Kawaruyasha walk away.   
  
"NO! Youko! Yurino!" Iwashi yelled. She ran to the side of the pit and looked in. Nobody answered her call, but a seed was thrown into the air in front of her. She reached out to grab it. Just as she did, she fell into the pit, which now had a bottom that was covered with spikes (courtesy of Kokoroyasha).   
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed. She realized that in order to get the last object from her brother she would never see him again. "Iwashi!" Hiei yelled. He pushed off the wall of the pit and grabbed her, holding her bride-style. He continued to do this until he was standing on the ground next to the pit once again.   
  
"Thanks Hiei. I wouldn't be here without you," Iwashi said. She began to laugh at her own joke. Hiei just 'Hn'-ed and walked away. Iwashi was still giggling as she followed him, back down the hall.   
  
*****  
  
"K-k-k-kurama, where are we," Yurino asked.   
  
"Yurino, I have no clue," Kurama answered. She was still shaking in surprise from the fall. Neither of them had been hurt but she had sure been scared. Kurama made sure she was okay before they waked off again. Yurino noticed he was walking slightly closer that normal but she sure didn't mind.   
  
*****  
  
"I should be the true leader of this entire government. Just look at my genius that split up those warriors," Kokoroyasha said, again. His sister just nodded. He had been complaining all night even thought it was her idea that split the fox and girl from the fire demon and water sprite. Why couldn't he be fine with running a branch of the government like she was? After five more minutes of the non-stop complaining Kawaruyasha simply got up and left. As sad it may be for a super-genius, Kokoruyasha didn't notice.   
  
Heya people not much to say today cause I'm simply bored. Do any of you have the Yu Yu Hakusho CD? Have you realized that this story was supposed to be based on the song Wild Winds? You know with the 'fighting to dream' stuff and all. If you don't have the CD, GET IT! I think the name is Sai Kyou. Have fun on Christmas Break and for heaven sakes do not do anything that requires the smallest amount of thinking, it is a break from school after all.  
  
Quote of the Chapter: Yusuke, YOU JERK! (Keiko, sorry I'm out of ideas right now) oh new quote! So, you live to die another day (James Bond, my brother is sitting around watching it while I type.) 


	9. Iwashi and Hiei, Too many questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Iwashi and Kitsunnoai owns Yurino and Kit's sister owns Nako, who has not been introduced yet. You know what? I'm really tired of writing disclaimers but I don't want to get sued so I'll keep writing them.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Iwashi and Hiei  
  
Too Many Questions  
  
"Hiei, when will we stop? How come you can run so fast?" Iwashi asked. Hiei ignored her. She had been constantly asking questions since her brother and Yurino had fallen in the pit.   
  
"Can we stop? I'm tired," Iwashi said.   
  
"I guess so. This will waste time though," Hiei said. "They had been running for almost two hours without resting.   
  
"Hiei how long did you work with Youko? What was he like then?" Iwashi asked. Now that he was resting Hiei could actually say something back to her.   
  
"Iwashi, you ask too many questions," Hiei said.   
  
"Maybe if you answered them, I wouldn't ask so many," she retorted. "So answer my questions."   
  
"If I answer it will you stop asking me questions?" Hiei asked. Iwashi nodded.   
  
"Well, we worked together for about thirty years," Hiei began. "Back then he was much...colder. He was one of the bets fighters I have ever seen. At that time he would never have given a girl a second glance, or let anyone else heal him, for that matter." Hiei sat back to think. Iwashi began to ask something but stopped herself.   
  
"I guess taking care of you, combined with living in the human world softened him up. One day, you see, he got a letter saying all of his family, except his younger sister, had been killed. He left as soon as he could. About that time, the government decided that I was a threat. They put me in prison for crimes they said 'I had never been punished for'. That's how I got where I'd been..." Hiei trailed off, realizing that he had gotten into his own past.   
  
"No go on. I'm listening," Iwashi said.   
  
"No we have to leave. We've wasted too much time already," Hiei said, standing up. As the two set off running one thing could be heard. A question.   
  
"Hiei can I ask you stuff again?"  
  
Hah, give you all one guess who said that. I know this chapter was kinda short but the next one is like a really long one. Hehehe, Kurama and Yurino. Hope you like this, cause I'm typing it while coming back from Massachusetts. Oh the joy of laptops.   
  
Ja ne!  
  
Thought of the Chapter: How come I'm not running away and screaming because Kit is dong the 'monkey dance'? Why am I even asking? (She says that she's high on non-existant sugar) 


	10. Yurino and Kurama, About me?

Disclaimer: still tired of these but don't got the money to be sued. We don't own anything except the story line, Iwashi, and Yurino.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Yurino and Kurama  
  
About Me?  
  
Kurama and Yurino were running down the hallways. Actually Yurino was tired so she was getting another piggyback from Kurama. She thought the silence was really getting annoying.   
  
"Kurama tell me about you," she said.   
  
"About me?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, about you, before we met," she answered.   
  
"Well about seventeen years ago I was supposedly 'killed' when I botched a burglary. I escaped to the Ningenkai and hid in the body of an unborn human, and was born as that human. Two years ago the government forced me to return. I brought my sister with me, because she had eventually found me in the Ningenkai. That's what led up to now," he said.   
  
"You want to hear what happened before that?" he asked.   
  
"Yes. Of course," she answered.   
  
"Well a long time ago I was born. (A/N: doncha just love it when stories start with 'I was born...') When I was about ten years old my sister, Iwashi, was born. I took after our father, who was also a thief. Lock picking and theft was almost second nature to me. That was how I got money to help support our family. Iwashi worked as a sort of bodyguard, for the people who thought they needed it. We often traveled together, meaning when Iwashi went to guard people I went to steal what I could," Kurama said.   
  
"Iwashi was a bodyguard? Don't you have to be a good fighter to do that?" Yurino asked.   
  
"Yes, Iwashi was a pretty good fighter. She could have been hired by some of the best, if she had kept up with it," Kurama said. Yurino noticed that he looked extremely proud  
  
"Now go back to your story, please," Yurino said. She was fascinated by his past.   
  
"Well pretty soon I was caught. The government said I wouldn't have to go to prison if I joined the army. I agreed to do the latter, because that way I could still send money to my family. I did just that for about thirty years, until I got a letter saying all my family, except my sister, had been killed. The government released me and allowed me to go home. I went as soon as I could. I stayed with Iwashi for a few years, but I had to go out and steal again, for more money. I was forced to join a group of thieves then--"  
  
"Forced? How could they force you?" Yurino asked. She suddenly hopped off of Kurama's back and started running beside him.   
  
"Well they threatened to hurt my sister. Well, she was still recovering from our parent's deaths and I didn't want to see her hurt again so soon. I agreed. I think the fact that I never came home hurt her more that any demon could. Then I botched the burglary and you know the rest," Kurama said. He turned away so she wouldn't see the tears glittering in his eyes. He slowly stopped running until he was standing still.   
  
"That's why I want to defeat the government. I was finally content, and then they ruined it all," he said. He looked over at his companion and saw her crying.   
  
"I'm sorry Kurama, but that story, about your life, it was so sad," she said. She leaned against the wall and sank down to the floor. Kurama sat next to her and tried to get her to stop crying. But she wouldn't. Suddenly, he turned her face to his and kissed her. She stared at him.   
  
"Please stop crying for me. I'm glad you care, but what's done is done. C'mon we need to get going," he said. She nodded and brushed her tears away. The two got up and set off running again.   
  
I HATE FAKE ABS! Oh sorry I just had to voice my opinion after seeing a scary pic of Yusuke on the internet. He had abs that were so BIG they looked fake. Yeah, right, so anyway, How do ya like it so far? It's almost done so I hope you like it. Please read, review, and tell cartoon network to translate more episodes of YYH and then show them.   
  
Ja ne!   
  
Haha...I think I like this story now...actually I was in love with it the moment I laid eyes on it, but hey, kissing helps the reviews...(by the way, I'm Kitsunnoai, and if there's , then it's me.)  
  
Quote of the Chapter: Get me coffee (Yusuke's mom. Atsuko, yeah that's her name. 'Cause coffee rocks! 


	11. Reunited

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, I don't own anything except what I have told you i own  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Reunited  
  
Iwashi and Hiei  
  
Iwashi was running slightly behind Hiei, when she stopped.   
  
"Iwashi? What is it? What's wrong?" Hiei said. He showed slightly more concern that he had meant to.   
  
"It's Youko. He's close, I can feel it," she said. She pulled out the seed her brother had thrown to her when he had fallen in the pit. It was pointing forward (toward where Kurama was). She immediately ran off, faster that she had before. Hiei followed her as quickly as he could.   
  
*****  
  
Kurama and Yurino  
  
"Yurino, hurry. I can feel the seed I gave to my sister. It's getting closer," Kurama said. Yurino trusted him and followed. The kiss had done something to her spirit energy and now she could sense his (spirit energy). She could feel the seeds Iwashi had. She ran forward as fast as she could.   
  
*****  
  
The two groups met at almost exactly the same moment. Iwashi hugged her brother as soon as she was close enough. She then let go and hugged Yurino so Kurama could go talk to Hiei.   
  
"We are very close to the room where the leaders stay," Hiei said, when the hellos were done. Hiei and Kurama started walking but Iwashi held Yurino back.   
  
"What happened while you were with Youko?" she asked. Yurino turned red at the question.   
  
"Well... he told me what happened in the past and then he... he...he kissed me," Yurino said.   
  
"Oh... so he does," Iwashi said quietly.   
  
"Does what?" Yurino asked.   
  
"Yurino listen, Youko is not very proud of what has happened to him. If he trusts you enough to tell you, then he must really like you. The only other people who know about his past are Hiei, myself, and the Ningenkai spirit detective," Iwashi said. She looked at the ground before continuing  
  
"I don't know very much about this kind of stuff but Youko's my brother and I can tell that Youko is... in love with you. If you don't love him back, please tell him, now."  
  
Yurino put her hand to her mouth and looked at Iwashi.   
  
"Iwashi, I think that I am in love with your brother. But if I am then you must be in love with Hiei," she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.   
  
"I... I... I guess I am," Iwashi replied. She looked at Yurino and smiled. "But if you like Youko now, wait 'til you see him as a human."   
  
"We're here," Hiei said. Everyone pulled out their respective weapons and prepared for the most important battle of their lives.  
  
Heya Chi-chan here. I still don't have any reviews on this story. Until I get at least one review I won't update and other stories (specifically the sequel to waiting that you've all been waiting for) But if you've gotten this far then I probably did get a review and can live in peace for the time being.   
  
Thought of the Chapter: If Kazemaru's surikens locked onto Yusuke's spirit energy then why didn't they follow him into the puddle thingy? Did the water like block them from sensing the energy or something? 


	12. Final Battle

Disclaimer: I won nothing here except what has been previously stated as mine. I have the right to file a lawsuit (not that I would) if you use anyone or thing we made up without our permission.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Final Battle  
  
The door to the office opened, surprising all four of the people in the group. Kokoroyasha and Kawaruyasha were waiting. Kokoroyasha had a sword and Kawaruyasha had a pair of daggers.   
  
"So you're finally here. Now," Kokoroyasha said. "Prepare to fight. We know that's why you're here." Kokoroyasha lifted his sword and waited. Kurama and Yurino ignored him as they walked over to Kawaruyash (Wonder why...) leaving him to Hiei and Iwashi. Hiei started the fight by using his super speed to charge at Kokoroyasha. The demon stepped to the side, causing Hiei to miss him entirely. Hiei turned and ran forward, but this time Kokoroyasha stepped up to meet him. Soon the two swordsmen were locked in a battle and Iwashi could do nothing more that watch. She prepared herself to attack at any moment, just in case she was needed. Soon her gaze wandered over to Yurino and Kurama.   
  
Kurama and Yurino were working together. So far they had each wrapped a whip around one of Kawaruyasha's wrists, causing her to drop her daggers. They took turns attacking her. Soon she was covered with many small cuts.   
  
Iwashi turned back to Hiei to see Kokoroyasha about to slash Hiei. Iwashi ran forward, jumped, wrapped the chain part of her numchucks around Kokoroyasha's sword, and flung it (the sword) across the room.   
  
"Hiei c'mon, attack him while his guards down!" Iwashi said. Hiei did just as she said. Kokoroyasha flew across the room and slammed into the wall. He had a deep gash on his chest.   
  
Kokoroyasha looked up at his sister, who was in no condition to fight, just like him. He reached over and pressed a tile on the wall. A white gas filled the room  
  
"What is this?" Yurino asked. She was the only one who was uneffected by the gas. She heard Kurama and Iwashi coughing. She looked around. Hiei seemed to be putting a hand to his forehead. She looked around some more and caught sight of Kurama's form. It seemed to be getting... smaller.   
  
"Must be the smoke," she thought. She ran out of the smoke and stared at Kokoroyasha and Kawaruyasha. Both were fully healed and had weapons again.   
  
"So ya weren't effected by our smoke," Kawaruyash said.   
  
"That makes one of you," Kokoroyasha said, looking at the smoke. Yurino was suddenly very worried about her friends. Just then, a boy with red hair and a pink school uniform ran out of the smoke, followed by Iwashi with green hair, and Hiei with his headband off.   
  
"C'mon Yurino, we need your help," Iwashi yelled. Yurino nodded and joined the battle.   
  
Soon Kokoroyash and Kawaruyasha were standing back to back.   
  
"How do we beat them?" Iwashi asked.   
  
"Use your spirit attacks at the same time. That should work," the red haired boy said (it's Kurama for all you who haven't figured it out yet). Everyone else nodded.   
  
"Black Dragon Wave!" Hiei yelled, holding his right arm out in front of him.   
  
"Beautiful Cutting Branch!" Kurama yelled, swinging his whip.   
  
"Spirit Petals!" "Rain of Ice!" Yurino and Iwashi yelled, both firing their attacks. All the attacks hit the twin demons at exactely the same time. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared, both demons were gone.   
  
"We... won..." Yurino said.   
  
Yo, Chi-chan here. I'm going to explain a few things in this chapter. 1. Kokoroyasha's smoke takes away the most offensive power of a demon. In Hiei's case it weakened his Jagan eye. For Kurama and Iwashi it made them revert to their human forms (yes Iwashi has one). For Yurino who is only one quarter demon the smoke did nothing because she has more human blood that demon blood.  
  
2. Hiei and Kurama's attacks are the immediate translated versions of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and Thorn Wheel, which are the English dubbed names  
  
Quote of the Chapter: You're okay Kuwabara, now stop giving yourself a pat-down and get ready for his next attack. (Yusuke) 


	13. Afterthoughts

Last Disclaimer: I only own Iwashi and the story line. Kit owns Yurino and I am finally done writing disclaimers (YAY!)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Afterthoughts  
  
"Yurino, you did a good job," Kurama said to her. (A/N: Remember Yurino still doesn't know that Kurama is in his human form now)   
  
"I don't know who yu are, but I want you to leave me alone," she said.   
  
"Yurino, it's me, Kurama," he said.   
  
"No you're not. Kurama is tall, and has white hair and--" she was abruptly cut off when Kurama kissed her (again).   
  
"Forgive me, but I saw no other way of convincing you," he said.   
  
"You... are Kurama," she said. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
  
"I told her she'd like him as a human. Now Hiei howsa bout a kiss for me," Iwashi said, smiling.   
  
"When Reikai is totally flooded by a revenge craving maniac from a banished world," Hiei said to her. (A/N: Looks like Hiei owes Iwashi a kiss) Yurino turned away from Kurama and Kicked Hiei. He stumbled forward until he was mere inches away from Iwashi.   
  
"Oh, what the heck, I wouldn't mind," Hiei thought. Then he leaned forward and kissed her.   
  
"Okay, now tat we're done, lets go tell all the citizens that their free now," Kurama said. Then all four turned and walked towards the rising sun. (Yes it is sunrise, don't ask me why. Stories are always better when they end in sunrises or sunsets)  
  
The End  
  
Konichi Wa! It's Chi-chan again. I finally finished this and the good news is, section 2 is already being written, by Kit. She's almost half way done, and she's introduced a new couple (I won't tell you who it is) She ya all in the next part   
  
Thought of the Chapter: Fot all ye who own the YYH gameboy advance game, how did what's his name with the lumpy head clone Rando and Suzaku? I mean Rando was in prison and Suzaku got blown up (I think) 


End file.
